


the sweeter the honey

by mollivanders



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like him to disappear during a party, Lizzie thought. When Bing mentioned that Darcy had gone missing she’d volunteered to locate her errant boyfriend, the shortlist of places he could be hiding running through her head.</p><p>Cracking open the door to the remotest guest room, she was hardly surprised to find him working by a single desk lamp.</p><p>“Working again?” Lizzie asked when he looked up. “It’s hard to be Bonnie without a Clyde, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweeter the honey

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: the sweeter the honey**  
>  Fandom: Lizzie Bennet Diaries  
> Rating: Strong PG-13  
> Characters: Lizzie/Darcy, Charlotte Lu  
> Author's Note: Speculation for post-series events. Lizzie and Darcy try to find alone time at Bing and Jane's Halloween party. Word Count - 1,806  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.

It was just like him to disappear during a party, Lizzie thought. When Bing mentioned that Darcy had gone missing she’d volunteered to locate her errant boyfriend, the shortlist of places he could be hiding running through her head.

Cracking open the door to the remotest guest room, she was hardly surprised to find him working by a single desk lamp.

“Working again?” Lizzie asked when he looked up. “It’s hard to be Bonnie without a Clyde, you know.”

“I’m sorry, Lizzie,” Darcy answered, glancing back down and typing something furiously before turning away from the desk to talk to her. “I do have a lot of work to finish.”

“It’s Halloween,” she said, crossing her arms. “And a Saturday.” Even in the dimly lit room she had to admit he looked good. Well, he would. Gigi picked out their costumes, after all.

“I got a message from the office,” he said, but he did seem contrite and not as though he was avoiding the party on principle. “It had to be handled.”

“And have you handled it?” she asked, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. He studiously watched her approach and Lizzie found herself wondering what he was like as a student. Probably top of his class without even trying.

(Well, he’d never come across her.)

“What are you doing?” he asked, a strained note in his voice as she rested her hands on his shoulders. “Checking up on you,” she said, grinning. The chair tipped dangerously beneath them as she slid a knee next to his hip. Darcy steadied them by resting his hands on her waist, lower than he would in public. His hands were warm against her and Lizzie’s eyes fluttered, distracted.

“I like this costume,” he muttered, and though Lizzie had started this game she wasn’t prepared when he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her clothed navel. Heat spiked through her and she cleared her throat, trying to regain control. “Will,” she said quietly, tipping his face upward and dipping down to kiss him. The chair groaned beneath them, shaking as he held them steady, and as he opened her mouth with his own Lizzie felt her own breath coming faster. Unsteady on her feet, she broke away long enough to straddle him completely, his hands firm on her ass and holding her close. Dimly she heard him say her name and ground against him.

The door cracked open behind them. 

“Lizzie? Will? Are you in here? – Oh!”

Lizzie clambered off of Darcy but it was too late – Gigi was eyeing them, clearly torn between sibling disgust and glee. “Um – we’ll be right down,” Darcy said, straightening his costume tie before Gigi disappeared, shutting the door with a giggle.

“Damn Bing,” Lizzie muttered, but sighed as Darcy stood up and took her hand.

+

Lizzie had been watching Bing and Jane for about twenty minutes (on top of a year) and betting against Charlotte that Bing would out-googly-eye Jane.

“They’re newlyweds, and it’s Bing and Jane,” Charlotte said reasonably. “And he’s always been more obvious than she has.”

“But Jane hasn’t talked to anyone else in half an hour,” Lizzie pointed out. “You have to take that into consideration.”

“I think we need an objective observer,” Charlotte replied, smiling, when Darcy reappeared with fresh drinks. “These were the only ones without spiders in them,” he said, passing Lizzie something amber that smelled like pumpkin. Charlotte took hers with dignity before disappearing and Lizzie made a mental note to thank her friend later for being the best friend in the world. Just as Darcy opened his mouth to speak, the DJ cranked up the volume for some Top 40 song. Lizzie was pretty sure it was that new British boy band and started to ask Darcy if he really _had_ been in a boy band when he took her hand to lead her outside on the balcony.

“Not your style, is it?” she asked with a grin and Darcy smiled back at her. It was no longer strange, after months of dating, for him to smile so openly at her but still –

“How’s your drink?” he asked, ever the gentleman, and Lizzie took a tentative sip. It tasted like compost, to be honest, but –

“It’s awful,” she said honestly, her face giving her away before she could respond and Darcy nodded. “Right then,” he replied, tossing the drinks in the nearest trashcan. “I was hoping you’d say that.” As soon as he was facing her again, Lizzie pulled him into a kiss, her body still electric from before. “So, we’re alone,” she said, breaking away only for a moment before kissing him again. “I think everyone else is rather busy,” Darcy agreed. Another couple stumbled out onto the balcony with them as if to defy her but Lizzie shook her head. The alcohol was getting to her a bit, if she was honest, and Darcy –

Well, he didn’t seem to mind pressing her back against the stone wall, one arm curved next to her head as he worked his way from her mouth down to her neck. “Maybe we should go upstairs?” Lizzie asked, her head swimming. She was already imagining the dozen interceptions they would face just in the living room.

“I think we’re okay out here,” he said quietly and Lizzie opened her eyes to find the other couple had gone, maybe while she’d been unbuttoning the top of Darcy’s shirt. She leaned forward, bumping her waist against his. “Okay,” she echoed before he captured her mouth again, more intense than before and really she didn’t want to wait much longer –

“Oh there you are!” Caroline said loudly and Lizzie had never hated anyone more. Darcy looked like he was still getting his vision back and his shirt was half undone, one tail out, but Caroline just stood in the doorway waiting patiently. “Ricky Collins is looking for you, Lizzie.” Darcy made a motion to straighten his hat before realizing it was gone and shrugged, giving up.

Okay, there was somebody she hated more than Caroline.

“Fine,” Lizzie said thinly and Darcy stepped behind her. “After you,” he said sadly and Lizzie would laugh if she wasn’t so wound up right at this second, possibly in equal parts from Will and from Ricky, though in very different ways.

+

It took Lizzie nearly half an hour to escape from Ricky and only after Charlotte swept in, telling him that Fitz wanted to discuss the launch of the newest round of videos. Across the room, Lizzie spotted Fitz tipping his hat to her and she got the message.

Fitz 1, Ricky 0.

Of all things to go wrong, she couldn’t find Darcy and so she pushed her way through the crowd, thinking he had perhaps gone upstairs. They should really have a game plan for this kind of situation, she decided, just before someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a closet.

“Bing has a closet under the stairs?” Lizzie said incredulously, for a moment too distracted by the location to appreciate the amusement on Darcy’s face. “Bing has a Harry Potter closet,” she said matter-of-factly, looking up at Darcy.

“I didn’t want to risk any more distractions,” he said softly and Lizzie paused, drawing in a long breath. “Are there spiders in here?” she asked before shaking her head. “Never mind, I don’t care.”

“No,” he said anyway, and a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the rest of the evening spread through her body. “I checked,” he added.

She took approximately five seconds to take in their surroundings – some brooms and mops, cleaning supplies, a low ceiling – before Darcy went straight for her, kissing her with heavy urgency. Her hands fumbled at his belt while he pulled her knickers off. She stepped out of them carefully before she found herself pressed against the back of the closet, Darcy kneeling at her feet. “Will,” she gasped, feeling his hand clasp at her knee.

(The party clamored outside, oblivious.)

“Okay?” he asked when he stood up, and Lizzie realized she was a little unsteady but nodded all the same. “Pants,” she said, her mind fuzzy, and felt him steady her against the wall, his hands holding her up. The noise outside fell, distant compared to the rhythm of Darcy's breathing mixed with her own, and Lizzie reached up to kiss him as he pushed inside her.

+

By the time they stumbled out of the closet, the party was dying down and Lizzie was pretty sure she was going to sleep downstairs because two flights of stairs were too much to ask at this point. From the corner of her eye she spotted Caroline giving her the stink eye but considering Darcy’s hand was still clutched in hers and he seemed just as spent, it didn’t matter at all.

“We should go find Jane and Bing,” she said tiredly and Darcy smiled down at her, in clear agreement. “Or we could just go to sleep,” he suggested and Lizzie laughed. Charlotte was making her way over to them, smug amusement on her face, but when she arrived just said, “Jane wondered where you went, Lizzie. She and Bing are in the library.” She added in a hushed whisper, “And I totally won.”

“I’ll go find them if you wait here,” Darcy said chivalrously and handed her his costume jacket, inside out. “Be right back.”

Lizzie bundled the jacket in her waist and sat on the footstep with Charlotte. “So,” Charlotte said with a straight face, “I take it you two got on better this Halloween than last?”

“I know where you sleep,” Lizzie replied evenly, frowning as she looked down at the coat. Charlotte was quiet as Lizzie rearranged the jacket, straightening it out to find a lump in the inside pocket. “Maybe you shouldn’t…” Charlotte said, but it was too late. Lizzie’s hand had already closed around a small velvet box, her heart racing.

“You knew?” she asked, too in shock to actually look at her discovery and Charlotte nodded. “He’s been carrying it around for weeks,” Charlotte said. “If it makes you feel better. No big plans tonight or anything.”

Lizzie made her decision quickly. “Well don’t tell me when,” she said, refolding the jacket and leaning on it casually. Across the room, she saw Darcy coming back over with Fitz and Charlotte stood, helping her up. “Deal,” Charlotte said, and then pulled Lizzie into a tight hug. “Go sleep,” she said, pulling away, a mixture of emotions on her face.

Darcy looked at Lizzie quizzically and she casually handed him his jacket, figuring that maybe she could make it up two flights of stairs, for the team. “Ready?” he asked and Lizzie nodded, his steps falling into unison with hers as they climbed.

_Finis_


End file.
